


First Time

by roughlycut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, Choking, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: Sometimes it's all worth the wait.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DryDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/gifts).



> This fic is based on the awesome prompts and kinks I got from squeebop, but also inspired by some lovely art that [starsnores](https://twitter.com/starsnores) made [here](https://twitter.com/starsnores/status/974720234438340609) and [here](https://twitter.com/starsnores/status/974765800648134656).

“I think it’s time, boy.”

It's very unceremonious when Gabriel says it on a regular Tuesday. Jesse is sitting at his desk cleaning his gun, while Gabriel is sprawled on the sofa, skimming over a report with his glasses sitting low on his nose.

Jesse’s breath catches in his throat, fingers stilling on the handle of Peacekeeper. He almost asks Gabriel to repeat himself, to make sure he is talking about him. Him and Jack and Gabriel, and this little thing they’ve had going on for quite some time now. Jesse knows he’s been good and patient, he hasn’t begged, no. He’s received what he’s been given, showed gratitude, and been well rewarded. And now it seems the biggest reward is within his grasp.

But he doesn’t ask for clarification, instead he stares at Gabriel, watches him flip through the pages of his report, scribbling remarks here and there.

“Jack is flying in early tomorrow morning, so there will be plenty of time,” he says without looking up, seemingly uncaring about how it’s affecting Jesse, making his mouth dry and palms sweaty.

His cock throbs in the soft cage and Gabriel turns another page.

“I will get him ready for you, and then we’ll see if you can have some fun.”

Jesse feels dizzy with need and when Gabriel finally looks his way and gives him that reassuring nod, he can feel the heat burn in his cheeks.

“Thank you, sir.”

~~

Waiting is torture, and any sort of desperation Jesse has felt before seems minuscule compared to the fire that now burns in him.

Jesse knows Jack is on base, he was there to see the exhaustion on his face turn to carefully contained happiness when he laid eyes on Gabriel. And he figures Gabriel must have told Jack about Jesse’s reward, it’s the only way Jesse can make sense of the smile Jack sent in his direction as he walked with Gabriel to their shared quarters. It was a soft smile, accompanied by a faint blush on the commanders cheeks, and Jesse swears he’s never wanted anyone more than he does right now.

But he’s been told to wait, to be a good boy and get ready, so he does.

~~

The collar is snug around his throat, muzzle keeping his jaw set and mouth shut, but it doesn’t stop Jesse from whining as he enters Jack and Gabriel’s bedroom, crawling on his hands and knees.

There’s a smell of sex and sweat in the air, and Gabriel have presented Jack in the most appetizing way, on all fours, locked in place with metal bars drilled into the floor and wide leather straps hugging his body close. He’s covered in a thin layer of sweat, and as he arches his back a little, Jesse can see the lube shining on his hole and on the inside of his thighs.

Jesse wants to get closer, to touch and taste, and in his needy desperation he doesn’t notice that he’s pulling on the leash until his collar tightens. Jesse looks up at Gabriel with wide puppy eyes, whining into his muzzle, trying to convey how badly he needs this.

“Soon boy, very soon,” Gabriel says quietly, sinking his hand into Jesse’s hair to pet him between the leather puppy ears perched on top of his head.

Jesse can feel his cock fill out, the sensation overwhelming after being locked up for so long. He’s scared he’ll come too soon, but Gabriel assured him that the cockring he slipped around him will keep him going for as long as he needs him to.

Without much warning, Gabriel steps forward, bringing Jesse closer to Jack. So close he could almost touch.

“I brought you a good boy to play with, Jackie” Gabriel says, voice soft and playful. Jack moans in response, thighs flexing as he tries to move his body and look, without any luck.

Judging by the state of Jack, Gabriel hasn’t let him come during the process of making him ready for Jesse, and Jesse isn’t surprised to see that Jack is locked up. The sleek cage keeps his cock from getting hard, but not from dripping, and Jesse feels his mouth salivate as he sees the thin string of precum connected to the tip and the little pool of wet on the floor.

Gabriel unclasps Jesse’s collar from the leash, and grabs at his chin to get his attention.

“If you can make Jackie come with just your cock, you’ll get to come inside him,” Gabriel says, voice stern, “you’re not allowed to touch the cage, or stimulate him in any other way.”

Jesse nods once, feeling his whole body go tight as he prepares himself to keep his own release at bay.

“Okay, now be a good boy and mount.”

Jesse wastes no time, but lines up his cock immediately and sinks in oh so slowly. Jack's hole is soft and warm, made pliant with lube and patience that Jesse wishes he had right now. It's a struggle not to slam his hips forward, to push and push, reach that sweet spot inside Jack and drive them over the edge together. But Jesse wants to be good, so he paces himself and bottoms out carefully.

Jack shudders underneath him, trying to push back against Jesse, hole clenching around his cock. Jesse can’t help the grunts that spills out through the muzzle, saliva dripping down his chin and unto Jack’s back.

Jack feels impossibly hot around him, and he speeds up, arms grasping around and underneath his armpits, desperate for purchase. Jack is making sounds he’s never heard him make before, not even when Gabriel had him worn thin and desperate for release, Jesse just watching him, helplessly.

“You’re taking him so well Jackie, letting him breed you like the good slut you are,” Gabriel says, his hand in Jack’s hair. He’s kneeling next to him, cock jutting out of the v of his open pants. He’s touching himself absentmindedly, showering Jack with praise, holding his head fast and making him watch the cock that’s just out of reach.

“P-please, Gabe,” he stutters, “need, need to be … full, please. Ga- ah, Gabe.”

Jesse chokes on a moan and loses his pace. Jack is so tight he feels like he can hardly move, so he resorts to humping him on just a few inches of his cock. He bends his head forward, his forehead slipping on the sweat of Jack’s back.

There’s a sudden choking sound and he whips his head up to see Gabriel forcing Jacks head up, choking him as he comes in white streaks all over Jack’s face. And that’s what does it. Jack comes with a shout and an impossible clench around Jesse’s cock, milking him and forcing him to still.

Jesse barely dares to breathe, so afraid he’ll come without Gabriel’s permission. He finds Gabriels face, relaxed and soft, and pleads with his entire being.

“Go on, boy, you did well. You can come.”

Jesse thrusts once and collapses across Jack’s back, cock jerking as he spills inside his loose hole. He pulls out and carefully slips to the side, landing himself close to Gabriel and within reach of his strong arms and soft hands.

He closes his eyes as Gabriel pets him, basking in the unspoken praise.


End file.
